The Project will reduce the incidence of alcoholism in the local Indian population, help the Indian live successfully within the larger community as well as within his own cultural group, assist him to better compete vocationally and socially. This will be accomplished by establishing a residential program for alcoholic Indians. The basic design will follow recommendations of the local Indian community. The facility will be staffed by Indians who have successfully overcome their alcoholism. Maximum use will be made of all existing treatment and rehabilitation services in order to avoid duplication. Program effectiveness will be tested by measuring success in reaching objectives. A) Establish and operate a residential program for alcoholic American Indians. B) Staff the facility with Indians who have successfully overcome their alcoholism. C) Use this Indian "Recovery House" to demonstrate that recovery is possible by utilizing resources both within the Indian culture and within the larger community. D) Encourage maximum use of all public and private resources and maintain close working relationships so as to avoid duplication. E) Emphasize the ultimate goal is to help the Indian live successfully within the larger community as well as within his own cultural group. Although "Indian," the Recovery House is not to become a reservation. F) To better compete vocationally and socially within the larger community, the Indian must increase his skills through schooling and training. This can be achieved only as he has assurance of sobriety and hope for the future.